Happiness & Life
by jelliclesoul635
Summary: Munkustrap tells a brief history of his life. But what advice will he have for you? I love reviews . . .


Happiness & Life

**A/N: These are just some thoughts from Munkustrap's mind about how far he's come down the road in life and what ( who ) has helped get him this far. And what advice could he have for you?**

* * *

I have come so far from being a tiny silver puff of fur. I've gradually grown to be the tom I am today. The road in life hasn't always been smooth, but so far, I've been able to continue in life and move on to better things. I've got so many goals, and some have already been fulfilled.

You could never imagine the responsibilities of the Jellicle Leader. Just when you deal with one problem and think you're free for the day, sure enough, something else goes wrong and you're right back to where you started. To anyone else, this great role would be overwhelming. But to me, it's just another day; another glorious day! I admit that some days are better than others. But there's nothing better to me than being able to help people, and to lead and guide such a magnificent group of felines. And having such felines looking up to you for guidance and advice is just remarkable and amazing.

This is what I live for.

I can't really even call it a 'job'. A job is more or less an activity that somebody does regularly for pay; and is not always out of choice. My 'payment' is simply being able to wake up in the morning and embrace my character for life, and to go to bed at night feeling complete and satisfied with who I am.

There are times in life ( and lets face it, it happens to us all ) when the road gets to bumpy and you get to the point where you feel helpless, miserable, and _lost_. You want to give up and call it quits. But you know what, I've been there ( many times ), and I've done that, and I've experienced what it's like to feel those emotions. But you can't give up!

We each have our own way of dealing with the stress life brings. And mine is love; ebony, and gold love.

I remember the feelings whirling inside me the first time I saw her; the first time my eyes met her green ones, the first time I noticed the delight in a smile ( I had never before seen one so joyous ), the curves to her shape, and the compassion in her voice.

She had me wrapped around her paw; her delicate golden paw. Only then, when she and I were together, had I experienced such benevolent bliss. ( and I thought my life was complete before she entered into it . . . ha! )

Demeter was by my side at almost every moment. Whenever I needed her, she was there. When things became too much for me to handle and I wanted to give up on everything, she held my serenity and peace; helping me cope with the problems that life never failed to supply. She helped keep me sane and whole. With her around, I never fell apart ( mostly because she would never allow it ).

When I thought nothing could be better, she confessed to me the most delightful news; there would be an addition to our duo. SHE WAS PREGNANT!!! I couldn't be happier. Excitement and elation rushed over me. It was interesting going through the process with Demeter. It brought us closer together; a true bonding experience. It's funny to imagine what I must have looked like, running about the Junkyard like a maniacal lunatic; buzzing with news on a daily basis of the baby and Demeter's status. At one point, she became too heavy to hoist herself on top of the TSE1. Bast was she frustrated! Observing her progress and watching the protuberance of her belly get steadily larger brought on more joyous feelings.

The time finally came and she gave birth to a beautiful kitten. And then it hit me . . . I was a father.

I WAS A FATHER!!!!!

Could life get any better? The feelings and emotions coursing through my veins at that moment as I held my kitten in my paws could only be described as pure astonishment and happiness. To gaze upon the tiny source of life so delicate and fragile that I helped create brought me to a state of complete ecstasy.

I'm beginning to feel the affects of age; Demeter too. The stiffness in our joints and the loss in energy were key factors. Our little kitten is growing up to be quite the little feline; brave, outgoing, and leading like me, and gentle, caring, and sensitive like Demeter. With hazel eyes and a golden-silver coat, I couldn't be prouder.

What more could I want? I am the leader of the Jellicle tribe and get to do what I love doing; helping people solve their issues by guiding them in the right direction. I've got the best mate a tom could dream of and a kitten that represents us both; a kitten so special and unique. I've got a supportive family and plenty success.

One of the best qualities life has taught me is to cherish everything. Cherish every memory, every moment, every day on earth. Who knew things would turn out the way they did? I'm just happy that they did.

So my friends, heed my 'summarized' life story ( or at least the high-lights from it ) and live a long and prosperous life. May you fulfill your goals and dreams, find that significant other, and live out your days in peace, joy, and harmony.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't really Munkustrap's life story. I mean, it could be, but that wasn't really the purpose of the story. Oh well. I just felt like writing something positive and high spirited . . . so I did. **

**And yes, the ending was corny . . . but whatever. *shrugs***

**R&R PLEASE!!! **

=^..^=


End file.
